Bridgette's sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Bridgette has planned a sleepover for a weekend filled with Laughter, Crying and lots of humor and secrets revealed. Enjoy and Sadie and Staci will not be in this fanfic.
1. The Preparations

It is a cold night in February 2013 and it is a beautiful but cold Thursday night at Vancouver BC, Canada.

It was the hometown of one former total drama contestant Geoff.

Geoff and Bridgette got married after high school and they bought a nice house in Vancouver and had lived there ever since but they are going to college at the University of Vancouver.

The house had a few rooms and an indoor and an outdoor pool. But Bridgette was planning something for months. No it was not sex it was something appropriate. A sleepover and Bridgette had contacts through face book and cell phones with all of the female contestants.

"Geoff um I was planning to have a sleepover tomorrow night and pretty much for the weekend and I need you to go somewhere with your friends for the weekend and is it okay if I have the sleepover?" Bridgette said and asked her husband Geoff.

"Well Bridgey bear of course you can babe. And I will go over to my friends for the weekend." Geoff answered his wife saying that she can have the sleepover which will last the entire weekend.

Geoff packed up his stuff in a suitcase and more.

24 hours later

Geoff was near the front door and Bridgette had everything decorated with crappy horror movies and games and drinks and food and more.

"Well this is it Bridgette…we are about to be separated for the weekend and I am so nervous." Geoff said to his wife.

"Geoff don't be nervous you'll be okay and I'll call you whenever alright just have fun and do not get drunk please for me?" Bridgette said and asked her husband with a puppy dog frowning look on her face.

"Okay Bridgette I'll try not to get drunk. Love you babe." Geoff says to Bridgette as he kisses her before Duncan honks the horn in his car.

"YO Romeo come on let's go we have one hell of a weekend coming up." Duncan yelled at Geoff to hurry up.

"Gotta go bye" Geoff said to Bridgette as he ran out the door and into Duncan's car.

"By Geoff, I'll miss you." Bridgette said as the car left the driveway and into the weekend.

Then she went to her phone to check her texts and she read them all and they were concerning the sleepover.

"Bridgette I am totally coming over to your place for your sleepover see you there dude. Courtney." Bridgette read Courtney's text and now she's gonna check Gwen's text to Bridgette. "Bridgette absolutely I'll be there this Friday and I can't wait for the sleepover. See you there" Bridgette read Gwen's text message and Now she's gonna check Zoey's "Bridgette you are one of the most influential contestants on the show ever and I love to be there this weekend." She said as she read Zoey's text. Well she's gonna check Heather's text now. "Bridgette my friend you know it. I'll be there and I can use some comfort after they way that Alejerkdro treated me. See you there love Heather." Bridgette said as she read Heather's text. "Ugh I can believe that Alejandro cheated on a sweet girl like Heather fucking douche bag." Bridgette also said as she was pissed off that Alejandro cheated on the queen bee.

She's ready now to read Lindsay's text "Bridgette I am ready for the sleepover and I'll see you there this Friday." she read as she finished the text.

After she reading the text's of the remaining guests.

By the way it's an all girl sleepover and Bridgette invited every total drama female contestant except for Sadie and Staci.

She was making final preparations.

"Chick flick DVD's...Check. Crappy horror movies…Check. Green Jelly…Check. A bottle of hot sauce…Check. Videogames…check and food and drinks…Check and Check. Truth or dare, dare list…Check, Ghost chili peppers check, Comedy DVD's check…and finally WWE DVD's check." Bridgette said to herself as she organized the sleepover and more. Finally she was ready for the best sleepover ever.

Well there will be laughs, crying rivalries renewed, and so much more as "Bridgette's Sleepover" continues.

Coming up next its Friday and everyone's ready for the first day of this wonderful sleepover, with no Chris McLean to torture the girls and no challenges this time.


	2. The first night part 1

It was Friday February 8th 2013.

At the Geoff and Bridgette house at Vancouver Canada Geoff left the house for the weekend as Bridgette prepared for the sleepover now she was waiting patiently as the time was 6:25 PM as the doorbell rang.

"Oh I'm wondering who that could be." Bridgette said to herself as she walked over to the door she opens it and it's Heather.

"Heather what's up?" Bridgette said acknowledging Heather.

"Bridgette what's up girl?" Heather said as she entered the house and put her thing in the den.

"So I got your text about Alejandro what happened?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"Well it was about 3 days ago I came home from shopping with my little brother and I see Alejandro kissing another girl and I was horrified and we got into this big fight and then I ran away from him crying and it was horrible." Heather said as tears were starting to form again.

"Wow it's his loss the fucking douche bag." Bridgette said to Heather in anger.

"I know he is a jerk and I'm gonna give him a quick call telling him that we are done!" Heather said as she picked up her phone and called Alejandro.

Back at Alejandro's place he was watching some MMA fight and his cell phone vibrates and he picks it up.

"Hola?" Alejandro said as he picked up his cell phone to his soon to be ex girlfriend Heather.

"Alejandro I want to say this…One moment." Heather said as she paused.

"Bridgette do you're iPhone?" She asked Bridgette

"Yeah WHY?" Bridgette asked her.

"Get it out please." Heather said back at Bridgette. Bridgette did she was told and she recorded the phone call from her iPhone.

"You know what Alejandro I have 3 words for you." Heather continued the conversation.

"What are they my love." Alejandro asked Heather.

"WE ARE DONE!" Heather screamed at Alejandro.

"But Mi Amor what did I do to you?" Alejandro asked her ex GF in a surprised but sad mood.

"Because you cheated on me you know what GOODBYE YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Heather screamed at Alejandro as she hung up on him.

"Yeah! You did it you dumped him." Bridgette said to Heather as Bridgette stopped recording the Video.

"I know that felt so good to do." Heather said as she hugged Bridgette in happiness.

The doorbell rings.

"I wonder who could be next." Bridgette said as she came to the door and opened it and appeared in the front door there was Gwen and Courtney.

"Gwen, Courtney what's up guys come on in and meet me and Heather in the den." Bridgette said as she let Gwen and Courtney inside the house and then Gwen and Courtney arrived in the den and saw Heather.

"Hey Heather what's up?" Courtney said as she acknowledged Heather's presence.

"Not much Courtney." Heather answered her question.

"Anyway me and Duncan got back together last night." Courtney said as she twirled her hair around.

"You did alright but what happened to Duncan and Gwen?" Heather asked Courtney.

"We broke up after we could not stand the hatred from Courtney and the hate mail we got from our fans anymore. Hello Heather." Gwen said as she acknowledged Heather's presence.

"Hey Gwen Courtney told me about you and Duncan. I'm Sorry." Heather said as she apologized for the break up to Gwen.

"HUH? Heather apologizing? It's a miracle." Gwen said in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever I changed after Alejandro cheated on me and this blonde haired dude taught me the way of god. And then I started to call my old friends and I confessed to sins and more and when I thought of Alejandro I was angry and pissed off and he is the devil." Heather said to Gwen Bridgette and Courtney as she told them about what has happened in the last 3 days.

"Oh my gosh Heather that is amazing" Bridgette said as she got up as she acknowledged the door bell.

"Whose next you guys?" Bridgette said as she asked Heather Gwen and Courtney.

"I don't know?" the 3 girls said to Bridgette.

She opened the girls and she saw Lindsay, Beth, Dawn, Zoey, and Dakota.

"Hey girls what's happening? Come on in." Bridgette said as she let the 5 girls in.

Beth and Lindsay and the rest of the girls arrived inside the house and put their things down and went into the den with HGC (Heather, Gwen, and Courtney.)

"Hey Dawn." Heather said to Dawn as she arrived.

After all of the girls acknowledged each other's presence they all met in the den.

45 minutes later the remaining guests arrived and all of them met in the den.

It was 7:15 PM Vancouver time.

"Ladies I will like to welcome all of you to my sleepover weekend bash." Bridgette announced to all of the girls who arrived

The girls cheer appreciatively as the sleepover has began

"Well during the next 3 days we are going to have fun we are going to stay up late and more are you ready?" Bridgette said and asked her guests.

"YEAH!" The girls said in unison

"NO! I SAID ARE YOU READY?" Bridgette said like Triple H while he was with DX.

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The girls said even louder in unison.

"Alright any questions."

Gwen raises her hand.

"Yes?" Bridgette said

"When do we go to the bathroom?" Gwen asked Bridgette

"That is up to your bladder." Bridgette answered Gwen.

The girls laughed at the answer.

"Anyway we got several things planned for the first night like Truth or dare if it's okay with the girls." Bridgette said to the girls asking them if it's alright to play truth or dare.

The girls nodded their heads up and down signifying them that it's okay to play truth or dare.

"Wait we need to change first." Lindsay said to Bridgette.

"Yeah can we change first into our PJ's please?" Beth asked Bridgette.

"Yeah please?" Several girls also said as well.

"Okay because I need to change as well. So I'll be back." Bridgette said as she went into her room to change into her sleep clothes.

Beth changed out of her regular clothes and into pink footsies pajamas.

Blaineley changed out of her regular clothes which was a yellow shirt with blue jeans and shoes and into a White shirt and white pajama pants with red stars.

Heather changed out of her normal clothes and into her white shirt with pink sleep shorts.

Gwen changed out of her clothes and into her black shirt and purple panties.

Lindsay changed out of her clothes into her white shirt with a pink heart and white sleep shorts.

Dawn changed from her normal clothes into her dark green shirt and dark green boxers with white birds on them.

Courtney and Katie changed from their regular into for Courtney which was a black shirt with white panties and for Katie a white shirt with black PJ pants.

Izzy changed from to her regular clothes into her Yellow shirt and green panties.

After the remaining girls changed from their regular clothes to their Pajama's

Bridgette changed from her regular clothes into her Baby blue shirt and baby blue panties.

"Okay I'm back so you ready to play Truth or Dare?" Bridgette asked the guests.

"YEAH!" The girls answered Bridgette in unison.

"Good now the rules are this…If you say truth or dare you must say Truth or dare…and if you say dare…you must do something completely embarrassing or creative but if you say truth you must tell the truth of something. No exceptions." Bridgette said as she explained the rules to the girls.

"Now do you understand the rules?" Bridgette said asking the girls.

"YES!" The girls said in unison.

And that ends part one of the first night of the sleepover. Part 2 which consists the Truth or Dare game is coming up next.

After this break readers and now a word from our celebrity guest.

"Hey this is Matt Hardy here telling you that Bridgette's sleepover will be back so don't go away. PEACE OUT!" Matt Hardy said as part 1 concludes.

Seriously check this one out read/review please and enjoy.


	3. The first night part 2

It was still Friday February 8th 2013 at Vancouver British Columbia Canada at the Bridgette and Geoff house where we left off as the game of truth or dare was about to begin.

"Now that we understand the rule of the game now we can play." Bridgette said as she started to play.

"Okay Izzy truth or dare?" Bridgette said to Izzy.

"Dare Bridgette I choose dare!" Izzy said to Bridgette.

"I dare you to drink one entire bottle of Mad Dog 357 ghost pepper sauce." Bridgette said to Izzy as the girl's gasp.

"Okay I can do that." Izzy said as Bridgette got a bottle of said hot sauce.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked Izzy.

"Yeah I'm sure I've done some crazier shit in my time but what the hell?" Izzy said before she drank the entire bottle of the sauce.

"Well Izzy what did you think." Gwen asked Izzy.

"Um it was good." Izzy said as the guests including Bridgette had their jaws dropped.

"Guys close your mouths and let's move to the next person Leshawna truth or dare?" Izzy said as she moved on to Leshawna.

"Truth" Leshawna said to Izzy

"Okay Leshawna is it true that you still love Harold?" Izzy asked her.

"Well…that is a good question. Um yeah it is 100 percent true girlfriend." She said as Izzy smiled.

"Okay Gwen truth or dare." She said to Gwen

"Dare" Gwen said to Leshawna.

"Okay I dare you to lick an entire length of toothpaste on your finger." She said to Gwen.

"Okay I'll do it."

"EW!" The girls except for Izzy said in disbelieve.

Leshawna grabbed her toothpaste and sprayed her toothpaste over Gwen's finger.

"Kay here goes." Gwen said to herself before she licked her finger.

"Well girl how was it?" Leshawna asked Gwen.

"It was interesting." She said.

"Okay Heather truth or dare." Bridgette said to Heather.

"Truth and Dare." Heather said to Bridgette.

"Okay Heather is it true that you love Justin?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"UM YES! I love Justin it is 100 percent true." Heather said to Bridgette.

"Okay and I dare you that the next person that knocks on the door that you answer it." Bridgette also said to Heather.

"Okay." Heather said as somebody knocked on the door.

"Well I wonder who that could be." Bridgette said she pointed at Heather to answer the door.

Heather got up and answered the door and there was the Hawaiian male model at the door, it was Justin.

"Justin…Hey I was talking about you. Anyway I am single." Heather said to Justin.

"I hear and I am sorry. The douche-bag I'll get him later but now I am here to tell you how much I love you." Justin said to Heather.

"Heather can we leave so you and Justin can have some alone time?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"Sure…we can continue truth or dare when he leaves." Heather said as Bridgette and the other girls leave the room and go up to her and Geoff's large bedroom which can hold like everyone in there.

"Well Heather anyway I am here to give you a show which you will never forget. No sex unfortunately" Justin said to Heather as he gave her a chair for her to sit down.

Heather sat down on the chair.

"Well Heather are you ready?" Justin asked Heather.

"Oh Justin YES! I am ready just do it already.

Justin took off his shoes first and then took off his socks and then he took off his jacket revealing a tank top.

Then a minute later he grabbed his iPhone from his pocket and picked a song to continue the striptease with.

And then "Something in your Mouth." By Nickelback began to play as he continued the strip show by taking off his tank top revealing 6 pack of abs.

As the song was halfway through he took off the belt and began to take off his pants by zipping the zipper down and taking off the pants revealing a blue Speedo with a great bulge and gave Heather a great lap dance to end the song.

"Oh wow Justin you look sexy in that Speedo." Heather said in amazement as she kissed him.

"Thanks babe…anyway I gotta go home see you later and call me." Justin said as he put his clothes back on and left the household giving Heather his phone number.

"Okay girls you can come down now." Heather told the girls as they came down the stairs.

"So Bridgette truth or dare" Heather said to Bridgette.

"Dare" Bridgette said right back at Heather

"Okay I dare you to tell all of us what your top 3 biggest sexual fantasies about Geoff are. Anything you want it to be about." Heather said to her

"Come on Girl we wanna know." Leshawna said to her.

"Yeah Bridgette I want to know." Zoey also said to Bridgette.

"Okay...wow…um…okay but when I tell you this I want you to keep it a secret. Do not tell anyone promise?" Bridgette asked her friends.

"WE PROMISE." The girls said to Bridgette.

"Good anyway the 3 biggest sexual fantasies that I want to have with Geoff is at number 3 is um me and Geoff with another guy." Bridgette said to the girls.

Some of the girls "whooooooed" and some of the other girls whistled as Bridgette had an embarrassing smile on her face.

"Anyway what's number 2?" Gwen asked Bridgette

"Well number 2 is Headmaster and school girl." Bridgette said as the girls cheered and whistled.

"What is number 1 we all want to know what is number 1." Izzy said as the girls chanted Bridgette's name while Bridgette was smiling feeling embarrassed again.

"Okay…okay…okay. I'll tell you what number 1 is, Number 1 is...Role Reversal." Bridgette said with confidence.

"Oh my god that is kinky but what is role reversal?" Beth asked Bridgette.

"Role reversal is when the girl fucks the guy via strap on dildo and the guy dresses up like a girl and the girl dresses up like the guy." Bridgette explained to Beth.

"OUCH! That will hurt for the guy and it sounds hot. I can do that do Trent." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"Okay Izzy truth or dare." Bridgette said to Izzy.

"Dare." She said responding to Bridgette's question.

"Um I dare you to eat your panties." Bridgette said to Izzy.

"EW!" The girls said except for Izzy.

"OK here it goes. She said as he took off her panties and ate it right on the spot.

"OH! Damn girl you mentally insane." Leshawna said to Izzy.

"Hey that tasted good anyway I have a spare pair of panties. I'll grab them." Izzy said as she grabbed a pair of panties from her luggage and puts it on.

"Okay Girls I think we have one more truth or dare thing and it is for Courtney. Truth or dare" Bridgette said to Courtney.

"Dare." Courtney said to Bridgette.

"I dare you to close your eyes and put your hands on jelly. But close your eyes first."

"Okay Bridgette I will do that." Courtney said as she closed her eyes and put her hands in the bowl of jelly which unknown to Courtney was green jelly

"Okay Courtney on the count of 3 you have to open your eyes." Gwen said to Courtney

"OKAY!" Courtney said back.

"1…2…3!" The girls counted as she opened her eyes to see green jelly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror her hands being inside of green jelly as the girls laugh with her.

"That's not funny guys!" Courtney screamed at them.

"Yeah it is Courtney." Gwen said at her.

"Okay girls game's over. Let's get ready for bed." Bridgette said as she got in her sleeping bag.

"Kay goodnight girls." Gwen said to all of the girls who are there.

"Goodnight Gwen!" the girls responded back.

And that my readers end the first day of Bridgette's sleepover.

Check out the second day later and now a word from our second celebrity guest.

"Hey this is the charismatic enigma Jeff Hardy and I am here telling all of my creatures that Bridgette's sleepover will be back so do not miss a minute of it PEACE OUT Bitches." Jeff Hardy said in his cameo as the first day of her sleepover is over. Tell me what you liked what you did not like and what you want but it has to be T rated though.

No Sex. I'm sorry if it disappoints you a little. Anyway Bye for now and don't forget by birthday is this Wednesday Peace out!


	4. The second day part 1

The second day part 1

As where we left off…the girls and Bridgette fell asleep in the main room…and now it is 6:55 AM Vancouver time…and Bridgette was the first to wake up.

"Girls…it's time to wake up…" Bridgette said as she patted Courtney's head.

"Good Morning girls…" Bridgette said to the girls.

"Good morning Bridgette." The girls responded back to her.

"You want breakfast?" Bridgette asked the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls said back at Bridgette.

"What do ya want?" She asked them.

"Pancakes!" half of the girls said to her.

"Alright and then other half what do you want?" Bridgette asked the other half of the girls.

"Toast…" Beth said.

"Cereal" Heather said.

"Waffles with bacon and eggs" The rest of the girls said.

"Whoa that's a lot so I'll call our chefs to get right on it…" She said as she clapped in Bridgette and Geoff's personal chefs.

"Chefs…" She said to call them in.

"Yes Ma'am?" The Chefs asked.

"Would you mind cooking all of us Breakfast?" She asked them.

"No not at all miss Bridgette." The chefs said as they got on it.

"Hey Bridgette could you come here please?" Courtney asked her.

"Sure…wazzup?" Bridgette asked her.

"Um, how did you get the chefs?" Courtney asked the perky surf girl.

"Oh…the thing was that the Chef's were hired by Geoff to only be here for special events like sleepovers and when ever Geoff is too tired or Geoff's in bed with a broken arm or broken leg." She explained to her.

"Ohh…cool anyway hey Katie…um how come Sadie is not here?" Courtney asked Katie.

"Well Sadie was at my party and she accidently ate some bad food and threw up and she got some minor food poisoning and that's why she was not being able to come to this party." Katie explained to the CIT.

"Ouch…" Courtney said to Katie.

"Hey Dawn…why isn't Staci here?" Bridgette asked Dawn.

"According to my aura's she is not here because of because of an family emergency…and she has lied about everything because her brother dared her to lie." Dawn said to Bridgette.

45 minutes later.

The food was ready and delivered by the chefs too the girls and Bridgette.

25 minutes later the girls were holding and rubbing their stomachs.

"Good, god Bridgette the food was awesome." The girls said to the surfer chick that was also full.

"Thanks anyway…after the food digests wanna go swim?" Bridgette asked them.

"Sure!" The girls said answering Bridgette's question.

After the food had digested the girls got in there swimsuits.

Bridgette is sporting a dark navy blue one piece swimsuit a long with Zoey who sported a light green bikini…Beth sported a pink one piece swimsuit Courtney sported a brown bikini…and Izzy sported a green bikini…the rest of the girls are wearing one piece swimsuits…after several hours of swimming and getting tans the girls headed inside of the house to watch comedy movies and before that they got dressed into their normal clothing.

"Okay girls…what do you want to see...White Chicks…Anchor man or…Happy Gilmore?" Bridgette asked the girls.

"Why not vote on it…" Beth spoke up.

"Okay girls all in favor of Happy Gilmore raise your hands." Bridgette said as 7 hands were up.

"Alright all in favor of Anchor man raise your hands." She said as 12 hands were up.

"And finally…White chicks if you want to see it put your hands up." She said as 9 hands up.

"And we are watching anchor man." She said as she put the DVD in.

An hour and a half later…after the movie ended,

"Bridgette that was awesome! Anyway I loved the part where Ron said go fuck yourselves San Diego man that was funny shit." Leshawna said laughing on the floor.

That concludes the second day part 1 and now a word from our next celebrity guest.

"Hey everyone this is Lita and I'm here to tell you that Bridgette's sleepover will be back soon so do not miss a single second of this motherfucking badass of a comedy." Lita said as Bridgette's part 1 of the second day of the sleepover ended. See you soon.


End file.
